Can I tell You?"
by tifatifa
Summary: Sakura and Li. Sakura will be moving to New York soon, and she knows before shes leaves, she must tell Li her feelings...please review! =)
1. Default Chapter Title

"Can I Tell You?"  
  
-hey..i decided to write my fanfic of Sakura and Li. i really love those too, and li is so CUTE!!! (i call him li and some of you know him as Syaoran, but in this story, hes Li, okay?)   
They really were meant for eachother, but wat i dont understand is that usually when fanfics are wrote about them, its usually Li that moves away,   
but..wat if Sakura moved away? How would Li feel? And this is wat my story is about. and to all of yous, i usually write what like w-a-t. im just used to it okay? Enjoy ^_^   
OH! and *---* means wat Sakura is thinking and -....- means wat Li is thinking and ~~~~ means new scene! This story takes place 5 years after they capture back   
all the cards. you figure out their ages okay? im too lazy..._  
  
  
Sakura quietly looked out the window of her room. Kero was fluttering next to her.   
  
"So, when are you gonna tell him?" Asked Kero.   
  
"I...I...I'm not sure Kero...maybe i shouldnt, it would cause less pain...wouldnt it?"   
  
"Sakura...dont ask me these things..." and with that Kero fluttered over to her bed, and lay down on her pillow.   
  
*what am i going to do? how can i just leave Li? i love him, i know i do...but...*   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
  
"Sakura!" Cried Madison when she saw her the next day, "how are you?! I called you last night, but you dad   
said that you went to bed already! What happened?"  
  
"Madison, if i tell you...will u promise not to say a word?"   
  
"Sure Sakura, i always keep promises, remember?" Madison winked, and Sakura already knew wat she was   
talking about. Li... *gosh madison, i'll miss you alot too, and Li...oh Li...*  
  
Sakura brought Madison to the corner of the building and started speaking.  
  
"Madison, im moving. To New York in the USA. My father got transfered there, and we're moving in about  
3 weeks. Please dont tell anyone..." Rambled Sakura.  
  
"MOVING? Oh Sakura! No! This cant happen! You're my BEST FRIEND! and besides, we'll all miss you, and i know   
you'll miss us, AND li..." cried Madison, almost in tears.  
  
Soon Sakura's tears were forming in her eyes, "i know madison...should i tell him before i leave?"  
  
"YES, and you better! Please? For my sake Sakura?" Madison said softly, slowly wiping her tears away.  
  
"..."  
  
"Sakura?" Asked Madison again.  
  
"I just dont know when..."   
  
Madison lifted her chin with her hand, "C'mon, i got an idea," and with that Madison pulled Sakura with her   
and brought her to the park.  
  
Madison whispered to her friend, "you know Li and Zachary always come to play soccor after school, we'll catch up with them here,   
i'll pull zachary away, and you can sit down with Li and tell him...okay?"   
  
"...okay..." Said Sakura reluctantly.   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
-Sakura...that name...it really makes me shudder...but not in fear...in happiness. Shes always so bright   
and cheery, and...i just love the way she smells. so warm and enticing. i think i...-  
  
"YO LI!" Shouted Zachary, "PASS THE BALL WILL YA?!"  
  
"Oops..." sighed Li, "im sorry man..."  
  
Zachary and Li were practicing soccor, the big championship game was tomorrow. Li was usually the   
star of every game. Li loved the attention, but not the attention from the crowds, just the attention of Sakura, complimenting him   
and hugging him at the end of every game. He loved those moments, and cherished them completely. -if only she knew...i must tell her, i'll tell her today!   
I will!-  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Soon Sakura and Madison saw Zachary and Li coming out of the park.  
  
"HEY YOU GUYS!" Screamed Madison.  
  
Li turned around, and saw the most beautiful face. -Sakura! YelPS...should i tell her now? today? NO..when we're alone...-  
  
"Hey Sakura! Hi MAdison..." said Li, with a sad face.  
  
*He looks so sad...maybe today isnt the day...*  
  
"Hi Li...hey zachary...wat are you guys up to?" Said Sakura in her once again cheery voice.  
  
"Just gettin our skills up for that big game tomorrow...well i am, Li doesnt need to...hes ALWAYS good..." chuckled Zachary.  
  
"Hehehe..yeah!" Agreed Sakura.  
  
-Oh boy! she thinks im good at soccor!! ^_^ -  
  
*OMG..did i just say that? GREAT..now he KNOWS i like him... arrghhh*  
  
"Tahnks Sakura..." Li smiled and blushed, like roses and then turned away so Sakura wouldnt notice. But Madison   
did, and she giggles slightly.  
  
(HE SO LIKES HER!) Madison thought. (Gee, SAKURA IS BLIND!)  
  
"SO hey um, Zachary, wanna go get some pizza? Just you, and me?" Asked Madison, seductively (hey theres nothing going on, Madison   
just wants Zachary outta the way)  
  
"Sure, MAD hungry yo..."   
  
And soon Madison and Zachary were off..  
  
MORE COMING....i'll try my best to get the next chapter up, but see, im a VERY busy person, and i just dont know   
wat im doing anymore, so i'll try my best, please review! thanks..and as you can see, im a newyorker..with mah "GHETTO" new york accent..but hey   
im azn..and im trying to make them sound as japanese as i CAN...im sorry!!! ^_^ And can you PLEASE review? cuz like, i need to know   
wat i can improve on...thanks bunches.. ^_^  
  
  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

"Can I Tell You?" Chapter 2  
  
CHAPTER 2! Alls within a days work! ^_^ please enjoy, and see Sakura and Li arent my Characters, they belong to clamp =) Sooo sorry i just left you all on a cliff on the last chapter. BUT HERE IT IS!! =)   
  
-hey..i decided to write my fanfic of Sakura and Li. i really love those too, and li is so CUTE!!! (i call him li and some of you know him as Syaoran, but in this story, hes Li, okay?)   
They really were meant for eachother, but wat i dont understand is that usually when fanfics are wrote about them, its usually Li that moves away,   
but..wat if Sakura moved away? How would Li feel? And this is wat my story is about. and to all of yous, i usually write what like w-a-t. im just used to it okay? Enjoy ^_^   
OH! and *---* means wat Sakura is thinking and -....- means wat Li is thinking and ~~~~ means new scene! This story takes place 5 years after they capture back   
all the cards. you figure out their ages okay? im too lazy..._  
  
"um..Li?" Said Sakura carefully.  
  
Li looked at Sakura. Her emerald eyes shining beautifully. -boy..shes beautiful...maybe i should tell her now-  
  
"Yeah Sakura?" Li answered.  
  
"I have something to tell you...but...if i do, dont get mad okay?" *OKAY...this is IT. NO MORE NONESENSE. i tell him now and i get it over with. i mean, i wont see him anymore after these weeks; i have to get it over with. im not gonna live in regret!*  
  
"Sakura, id never get mad at you. And i also have to tell u something." Li said quietly with a huge red blush.   
  
Sakura smiled and took Li's arm and led him into the park. She sat down on the park bench and Li sat beside her. His face still red as a tomato. -Geez, i blush too much!-  
  
Soon Sakura looked at his handsome face. *gosh...here i go!*  
  
"Li, ive always wanted to tell you that i had some feelings inside of me..its love, i just know it! And...its....for..."  
  
Li's eyes started to widened. He was sure he was feeling jealousy. -Wat if shes gonna tell me that she loves someone else, like ZACHARY? I cant take that. i have to tell her FIRST!-  
  
"Sakura!" Interruppted Li, "let me tell you that i love you first and that ive always loved you and i dont know how to deal if you dont love me back. If you love another i guess i must accept..but..i want you to know...that i really do love...you" Li's face was so red now, his eyes were the only part you could see. He knew he couldnt help it. -wat is she gonna say now? Damn...-  
  
"Li...heheheheh" Sakura giggled insanely, "THANK GOD you said it first! I was gonna say the same thing!! You baka! hehehhe!!!"  
  
"Wha-?" exclaimed Li with a happy but shocked face. THen he too started giggling insanely.  
  
A few minutes went by. THey were both relieved the pressure was over. But Sakura knew there was more.  
  
Suddenly Li leaned over and kissed her. Right there, on the lips. *OMG...that felt really....safe....*  
  
-beautiful...-  
  
Suddenly Sakura broke the kiss. She had tears in her eyes.  
  
"WHats wrong Sakura???" Asked Li surprised.  
  
"N-n-nothing!!!" Stammered Sakura, and with that she ran off home, leaving Li behind, and bewildered.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"KERO!!!" Screamed Sakura as she burst into her room.  
  
Waking up from his comfy spot on Sakura's pillow, he asked shakily, "Sakura? Wats the matter??"  
  
"I TOLD HIM!"   
  
Kero's eyes widened, "ReallY? THats wonderful! What did he say?"  
  
"He said he loved me back...well actually, he told me first...but..." Sakura trailed off.  
  
"But wat?" Asked Kero.  
  
"I didnt tell him that i was moving. i just cant! Finally we know we love eachother...and now i have to leave him?" Sakura whined.  
  
"Sakura...u have to...you shouldnt just...leave him..." Said Kero slowly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*RING RING*  
  
"Hello?" SAid madison's sweet voice.  
  
"Hey Maddy! Its me, Sakura," Said the voice on the other line.  
  
"HEY sakura!! How'd it go? TELL ME ALLLLL ABOUT IT!" Cried Madison happily.  
  
So Sakura told her everything that happened. The kiss. EVERYTHING. Madison smiled at everything Sakura said. It was all so sweet.   
  
"Thats GREAT!!!! Im so happy Sakura!!!"   
  
"Yeah...but...i didnt tell him about the new york thing..." Sakura said.  
  
Madison's mood changed. She didnt want her best friend to move away. Nor did she want her best friend to leave her love.  
  
"Sakura, u better do it soon..."  
  
"yeah...i will...i gotta eat dinner now...bye Madison..."  
  
Madison sighed, "bye sakura, see you tomorrow!"  
  
"See ya!" And with that the two girls hung up.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Sakura darling, you should start cleaning out your room and packing up somethings. We only have about 3 days left until we leave." Said Sakura's dad at breakfast one morning.  
  
"Yeah dad...i will, maybe tonite." Answered Sakura.  
  
Lately Sakura and Madison had been spending alot of time together. They had too, Sakura was leaving soon. The only person who knew about Sakura's soon moving was Madison, and Madison kept the secret safe.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura and Madison walked into class one day. Sakura sat in her seat next to Madison and Li.  
  
Sakura was still avoiding Li, since the kiss. She didnt dare turn to the left to look at Li. SHe was just, too scared.  
  
Sakura then turned her attention to the teacher. He was talking about some stuff she didnt even care to learn about. *what DOES IT MATTER? im not gonn be here anymore...* Soon Sakura knew she was about to cry. She felt the tears starting in her eyes. She quickly asked for the bathroom pass and ran to the bathroom. Locking herself in one of the stalls, she burst out crying, and crying...  
  
Madison knew that Sakura was in the bathroom for quite a LONG time. Madison asked the another bathroom pass and hurried to the bathroom to see her friend.  
  
"Sakura?" Asked Madison, as she entered the bathroom.  
  
Madison heard weeping, that was suddenly muffled by a hand. (DAmn, she knows im here so she stopped crying...) thought Madison. (poor girl)  
  
"Yeah MAdison?" Said a voice from within the stalls.  
  
"Is it becuase of Li?" Asked Madison.  
  
`Inside the stall Sakura's eyes widened, "....what?"   
  
"You surely havent told him yet, and you're leaving soon. If you dont, i will. So c'mon Sakura, please tell him?" pleaded Madison.  
  
"I will Madison. Tonight i will..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*RING RING*  
  
"HAi?" Answered a boy.  
  
"Li...?" Asked Sakura.  
  
"Yea, this is i..." Answered Li, "Sakura? IS that you?"  
  
"um...yeah..."  
  
"Sakura! I was so worried about You, i havent spoken to you since..." Li's face became extremely red. -thank god shes not looking at me now!-  
  
"...the kiss?"   
  
"Yeah..." said Li.  
  
"Im so sorry about that night...i was really...confused...and its not about my love for you. Its about my life. I have to talk to you Li, and soon. Meet me tonite at Jay Park." Sakura said.  
  
"Okay Sakura, see you then. bye"   
  
"...bye" Sakura said, and hung up.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ME AND MY CLIFF HANGERS!!! heheh lov ya, and more coming soon! Review okay? thanks! it'll motivate me to write more! =)  
  
~~~~~Xo pAn oX~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Default Chapter Title

"Can I Tell You?" Chapter 3  
  
CHAPTER 3! Hehehe, im REALLY sorry for my cliffhangers, yes, im mean okay??? heheh..SOWWY!! now, im gonna finish this, once and for ALL...okay? tahnks for waiting..and please review! =)  
  
-hey..i decided to write my fanfic of Sakura and Li. i really love those too, and li is so CUTE!!! (i call him li and some of you know him as Syaoran, but in this story, hes Li, okay?)   
They really were meant for eachother, but wat i dont understand is that usually when fanfics are wrote about them, its usually Li that moves away,   
but..wat if Sakura moved away? How would Li feel? And this is wat my story is about. and to all of yous, i usually write what like w-a-t. im just used to it okay? Enjoy ^_^   
OH! and *---* means wat Sakura is thinking and -....- means wat Li is thinking and ~~~~ means new scene! This story takes place 5 years after they capture back   
all the cards. you figure out their ages okay? im too lazy..._  
  
DISCLAIMER : I DONT OWN THESE CHARACTERS, THEY BELONG TO CLAMP, IM TOTALLY POOR, DONT SUE ME!!! PLEASE? =)  
  
Sakura waited patiently at the entrance of Jay Park. Soon she saw a figure walking near her. *oH, that much be Li!*  
  
Finally the figure was close enough, and sure enough, it was Li. He had a worried expression on his face.  
  
"Sakura! Hey!" He greeted her, already red.  
  
"Hi Li...thanks a lot for coming out here," said Sakura looking down at her toes, "thanks...alot.."  
  
"Sakura...whats the matter? somethings up, and id like to know wat..." Li said, solemly.  
  
Sakura couldnt help it anymore. She burst out, crying, like she did in the bathroom the other day, "Oh LI!! Im moving to New York in 3 days! I couldnt....tell u, i love you too much to leave you..."   
  
"Sa-Sa-Sakura...you're leaving...?" Li said, noticing the tears in his eyes, "why?"  
  
Sakura collapsed into his arms, her tears draining the strenght from her, "m-my daddy...he had a job transfer..."   
  
"Oh, Sakura...um..." Li felt a tear roll over his cheek, he wiped it away quickly, not letting Sakura see his weakness, "its okay Sakura, we'll visit sometime, wont we? I'll write you a lot of letters and you can return them if you like..."  
  
"Li! its just not that SIMPLE. I'll miss you, terribly! I cant...cant..." and with that Sakura drifted away to sleep in his arms. He carried her home.  
  
"Yu, chinese brat! WHat are you doing with my sister?" Said Tory as Li went into Sakura's house.   
  
"Nothing...she fell asleep...let me put her to bed." Li said to Tori coldly.  
  
"No, thats okay, i'll do it. please leave."  
  
"Er...fine..." And with that Li turned Sakura's sleeping body over to Tory and he brought her to her room while Li walked out of the house.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Walking back to his own house Li thought about everything. -shes leaving me. thats it. im losing the only love of my life. gone...wat if she finds another in New York? I cant bare it, i wont bare it! i cant Do THIS!!! WHY GOD? why must this happen to ME? Sakura...i will always love you...no matter where you are.-  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning Sakura woke up in her bed. it was Saturday, her last day here. She was leaving tomorrow to go to New York.  
  
"Li..." Sakura said outloud, "I gotta see him. NOW!"  
  
Sakura jumped out of bed, noticing she was in the clothing she wore the day before. She replaced her clothes with a nice light green turtle neck sweater and a cute green skirt and hurried off to Li's house.  
  
She rapped at the door. Li answered.  
  
"Er...Sakura!" Said Li surprised.  
  
"Hi Li, um, i was wondering, since this was my last day here, i'd like to spend some time with you..." Sakura said, her face lightly pink.  
  
"That'd be Great!" Li exclaimed happily.   
  
Li and Sakura went to go see a movie and then got something to eat, then they went to the nearby carnival and rode every ride together. At the end of the day, they ended up walking in Jay Park, holding hands.  
  
"Li..."  
  
"Yeah Sakura?"  
  
Sakura started to look down at the floor, "i had a wonderful time today..."  
  
"me too..."  
  
"Will you promise to do this again with me? Sometime?"  
  
"I'd love to..." Li said. -crap..here comes my stupid tears again- Li felt his eyes getting watery.  
  
"Well, im gonna go home now, i need to pack...i'll see you tomorrow? Please come to the airport...Li...?" Asked Sakura, her emerald eyes a bit blurry.  
  
"I will, i promise. wat time?"  
  
"10:00am"  
  
"OKay," Li said, "i'll see you there" -for the last time...-  
  
"bye..."  
  
And then the two started walking in different directions.  
  
As Sakura entered her house, her father was on the phone yelling.  
  
"WHAT? I WANTED THAT JOB? HOW THE HELL COULD YOU GIVE IT AWAY? IT WAS MINE!" Screamed Sakura's dad from the kitchen.  
  
"Hey Sakura..." Tory said, "we aint goin to New York anymore. Dad's job got canceled."  
  
Sakura's eyes immediatly lit up, "OH MY GOSH TORY!! tahts GREAT!!!" she screamed in joy, "gotta tell Madison..and er..Li...BYE!"  
  
Sakura zoomed towards the kitchen, kissed her dad on the cheeks and ran up to her room. She picked up her own private line and started making some phone calls.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura woke up at 9am and got dressed. She wore a pretty blue ribbon on her hair and wore a baby blue cardigan, and a white skirt.  
  
"I hope Li wont be mad for telling him so late...maybe i should have called him last night...?" Sakura said outloud in her room.  
  
Sakura stepped into some shoes and hurried to the airport.  
  
When she entered the airport, she spotted Li quickly.  
  
"Hi Li," Sakura said, with a huge smile, "guess wat!"  
  
"Hey Sakura...wow...u look great..." Li said, also smiling for no particular reason, "whats up?"  
  
"IM STAYING!!!" Sakura yelled, so loud that some people nearby turned to stare. Sakura turned really red and looked around. Turning her attention back to Li she said, "my dad's job was taken, so, no more New York for me!"  
  
"WOw! Thats WONDERFUL!" Li said happily. -omg! this is GREAT!!! a dream come true.-  
  
And with that, Li leaned over and gave Sakura a kiss. A nice one.  
  
As the stopped, Li was all red, "i hope you dont ignore me after that!"  
  
Sakura giggled, "no way!"  
  
  
THE END!!! i know it was really corny...rite? hahahah..but i didnt want sakura to leave either..it was just too much to bear, i dont like unhappy endings okay? thats just typically Me! well, please review! im starting my new fic soon! =)  
  
~ xO pAn Ox ~ 


End file.
